


Girls-Only

by ginnekomiko



Series: Pokemon Side Stories [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: Erika acquires a new member at her gym.





	Girls-Only

There was a loud thump that startled Erika out of her studies. Odd, most of the other girls had gone to their rooms by now. Who could have possibly? She readied her Gloom, just in case.

Okay, so, not a robber, either.

Erika glanced at the nervous, dirt-covered child that had somehow snuck their way into the Celadon Gym through an open window on the second floor. If she had to guess, they were not much older than ten.

“You’re very lucky you landed in that dirt mound,” she chided, keeping her voice gentle. “Did you want to challenge me for a badge that badly?”

The child shook their head rapidly.

Erika got down to be on the child’s level. “What’s your name?”

The child looked away. “The only name I have, I don’t like. It doesn’t fit me.”

“I see. Why are you here?”

The child bit their lip. “I want to be a member of this gym!”

“You identify as a girl then, in both body and soul?”

“Yes! but others won’t believe me, or they think I’m strange. That’s why I like this gym. Its members are girls only. I want… can I belong in this place?”

“I see. How many pokemon do you have?”

“Just my Oddish.”

“May I see it?”

“Sure.”

Erika smiled at the tiny weed pokemon who eagerly ran around it’s trainer. “I can tell that It’s very loved. Yes, I think you will fit in just fine here. I’m sure the other girls will be glad to meet you.”

“But what if… they?”

“Then I’ll have to do some weeding of my own, won’t I?” She held out her hand. “Come, let me help you find something your more comfortable in. I know shorts are comfy and easy to wear, but would you prefer a skirt, or a kimono? I’ve got some cute hair accessories as well. We can decide on a name for you together, if you’d like.”

The little girl hugged Erika around her middle and started to cry.

*

She had never meant for her gym to be exclusive, only safe for those who wanted to be strong, but also gentle in how they raised themselves and their pokemon. Her ideals, and pokemon of choice attracted a huge female following. 

To her immense pride as a teacher, her students accepted their newest member dressed in a pretty red kimono with a Butterfree clip in her hair, with warmth and only a few curious questions.

She was called Koharu, and everyone loved her like a little sister.


End file.
